Hope that starts the broken hearts
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Kurt empieza un capítulo local de PFLAG y con los particulares miembros que consigue que se unan, simplemente digamos que las cosas se ponen lo suficientemente incómodas. Klaine. Brittana. David Karofksy. Amistades varias.


**Título: **_Hope That Starts the Broken Hearts_ (Esperanza que hace arrancar los corazones rotos) **Autora:** idoltina **Traducción:** EstrelladelaTarde1 (con permiso de la autora).  
><strong>Rating: <strong>R  
><strong>Genero: <strong>AU, Angst, Romance, Humor  
><strong>Spoilers : <strong>02x22 – New York  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Lenguaje, homofobia, menciones de sexo, ligero frottage  
><strong>Resumen: <strong>Kurt finalmente empieza un capítulo local de PFLAG y con los particulares miembros que consigue que se unan, simplemente digamos que las cosas se ponen lo suficientemente incómodas.  
><strong>Notas de la autora: <strong>Tengo las mejores betas en el mundo. El título viene de _Best of You _de Foo Fighters. **Notas de la traductora:** Esta es una historia hermosa sobre aceptación, sobre aceptarse a uno mismo y a los demás, sobre comprensión y confianza. Son cinco encuentros de PFLAG, uno en cada capítulo. Decidí no cambiar la tipografía, aunque en español no se usan comillas para los díalogos, si no guiones de diálogo, para atenerme lo más posible al original. Si alguien desea el link del original, no tiene más que mandarme un MP o un review pidiéndomelo, y se las haré llegar, ya que no puedo publicarlo aquí porque todos sabemos que hace desastres con los vínculos. Además, es posible que haga llegar los comentarios a la autora, ya que tiene medios para traducirlos al inglés, así que si quieren pueden dejar mensajes para ella también.

* * *

><p><strong>6 de septiembre de 2011<br>Primera reunión**

"Traje suficiente queso y galletas para ocho personas. ¿Piensas que es suficiente?" Pregunta Kurt mientras se ocupa de arreglar los varios tipos de galletas en un plato.

"Estoy seguro de que es suficiente." Dice Blaine gentilmente, sonriéndole a su novio divertido.

"Simplemente no quiero que la gente tenga hambre; además, ¿qué clase de reunión no tiene rosquillas, o snacks, o algo-?"

"Kurt," Se ríe Blaine, alejando a su novio de la mesa plegable, "estará bien."

Kurt se acomoda en sus brazos, hacienda puchero, pero su expresión rápidamente cambia de fastidio a preocupación. "¿Piensas que va a venir alguien?", pregunta quedamente.

La experiencia de Blaine hace que quiera decir "no", pero en su lugar opta por "Hiciste un trato, ¿cierto? No ibas a sacarlo del closet si venía a estas reuniones."

"No iba a sacarlo del closet en primer lugar." Argumenta Kurt, pero el punto todavía persiste. "¿Crees que realmente se presentará?"

"Creo que está demasiado asustado como para no hacerlo." Dice Blaine honestamente. "No quiere salir del closet. Para nada." Kurt asiente pero aún se resiste a encontrar la mirada de Blaine, y eso hace que Blaine se rompa un poquito, ver a su novio esperar e intentar y simplemente querer. Usa sus dedos para inclinar la cabeza de Kurt para que lo mire. "Míralo de esta forma. Si no se presenta y somos solo tú y yo, eso no es algo malo."

"¿No lo es?"

"No." Dice Blaine con una gran sonrisa. "Eso significa más tiempo para que nos besemos."

"Eres horrible." Se ríe Kurt, golpeando el hombre de Blaine.

"Me amas." Tararea Blaine, inclinándose. Kurt responde con un _hmms_ y deja que Blaine lo bese, suave y tentativamente primero, pero más impaciente luego de un minuto, lenguas deslizándose, y manos agarrando rostros y cinturas-

"Um."

Se separan abruptamente, ambos girándose para enfrentar a la fuente del ruido, y encuentran a David Karofsky parado en la puerta de la sala de pizarrones del Segundo piso. "Viniste." Dice Kurt sin aliento.

"Si." Dice David cortamente. "Perdón por llegar tarde; sabía dónde estaba el campus, pero nunca había estado en esta sección antes…"

"Está bien." Admite Kurt, todavía sin aliento. "Um, entra, siéntate, vamos a-" Empieza a hacer gestos hacia el pequeño círculo de sillas ubicadas en el centro de la habitación y luego mira hacia abajo hacia sus manos, para encontrarlas manchadas con gouda. "¿Qué-" Mira hacia abajo y hacia atrás, hacia la mesa contra la cual Blaine lo tenía apretado y se sonroja; Blaine apoya su cabeza en el hombre de Kurt y comienza a reírse silenciosamente. Kurt frunce el ceño y toma una servilleta de papel para limpiar sus manos, pero cuando comienza a cruzar la habitación para unirse a David en las sillas, le ofrece una sonrisa a Blaine.

"¿Así que cuánto va a durar esto?" Pregunta David luego de un momento.

"Oh, Yo, um-" El color abandona el rostro de Kurt y se retuerce las manos nerviosamente, visiblemente nervioso. Blaine entrecierra los ojos hacia David y alcanza la mano de Kurt para tomarla. La tensión visiblemente abandona el cuerpo de Kurt frente al toque de Blaine; inhala y encuentra la mirada de David. "Todo lo que quieras, supongo. Somos solo nosotros. Así que supongo… supongo que es realmente para ti. Si tienes alguna pregunta o algo."

La mandíbula de David se cierra firmemente y se remueve incómodo en su silla, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Es obvio para Blaine que David no quiere estar ahí, que no va a ofrecer información libremente o hacer preguntas, y eso le molesta a Blaine. Sabe que Kurt no quiere empujar- él tampoco, no realmente- pero Kurt es tan sincero, y tan impaciente, por ayudar; es muchísimo de su parte el ofrecer, lo que hace a Kurt la mejor persona- algo que Kurt nunca va a admitir o aceptar- y David simplemente está sentado ahí callándose-

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" Pregunta Blaine rotundamente.

Ambos chicos lo miran sorprendidos. "Blaine." Dice Kurt quedamente, los ojos arrugados de la confusión.

"Kurt se desvive por ayudarte, y creo que todos sabemos que nadie más se va a presentar." Dice Blaine. "Así que si no vas a hacer ninguna pregunta, tal vez puedas contestar alguna de las mías."

"Sabes por qué estoy aquí." Dice David, abriéndose un poco. "Hum- Kurt dijo que tenía que venir si quería que su traslado no tuviera complicaciones."

Blaine suspira. "¿Lo habrías hecho venir a la próxima reunión si no se hubiese presentado esta noche?" Pregunta, volteándose para encarar a Kurt.

"Yo-" Chilla Kurt, mirando entre los dos. David lo mira fijamente con curiosidad, y luego de un momento, Kurt agacha la mirada hacia su mano y la de Blaine entrelazadas y dice quedamente, "No."

Blaine mira otra vez a David. "¿Lo ves? Así que, realmente, estás aquí por voluntad propia. Y creo que todavía le debes. Así que si te vas a quedar, sería agradable de tu parte empezar a hablar. Porque como dijo Kurt, estamos aquí por ti."

Kurt lo mira agradecidamente, pero todavía pasan varios momentos largos, silenciosos, incómodos, hasta que alguien dice algo de nuevo. Finalmente, Kurt suspira, aprieta la mano de Blaine y comienza a levantarse de su silla. "Supongo que simplemente deberíamos irnos a casa-"

"¿Cómo lo manejan?" Ambos chicos miran a David abruptamente, las cejas levantadas. "¿Cómo hicieron- cuando lo supieron? ¿Cómo lo supieron?"

Hay un momento en el que encuentran los ojos del otro y luego, todavía tomados de las manos, vuelven a sentarse. Kurt respira y trata de sonreírle tranquilizadoramente. "Yo tenía cinco." Dice quedamente. "Y siempre había sido un poco… distinto de los otros chicos. Bueno, obviamente." Dice sonriendo. Blaine lo iguala. "Pero justo antes de que la escuela acabara por el verano, había un chico-"

"¿Cuál era su nombre?" Pregunta Blaine.

Kurt se muerde los labios. "Andrew Masters." Responde tímidamente. "Rubio, y una sonrisa hermosa y una de las personas más agradables en nuestra clase. Era hermoso-"

"¿Podemos no mortificarnos por Andrew?" Rezonga Blaine.

Kurt se ríe y palmea ligeramente la mejilla de Blaine. "Fue un crush de corta vida. Comenzamos primer grado al regreso y se convirtió en un total idiota. Pero yo lo supe, entonces. Supe que me gustaban los chicos. Tal vez lo supe antes de eso." Admite. "Pero fue en ese momento que _lo supe_."

Blaine mira a David, cuya expresión es mayormente reservada y en blanco, y toma eso como su pie de entrada. "Yo tenía doce." Ofrece Blaine. "No tan afortunado como Kurt-"

"Depende de cómo lo mires." Refunfuña Kurt.

"Has sabido quien eres por un largo tiempo." Dice Blaine. "Yo envidio eso. Lo sabes." Kurt lo mira, los ojos brillantes, y estira una mano para acariciar la rodilla de Blaine. "Tenía un amigo; crecimos juntos. Había tenido mis sospechas por un tiempo, pero el verano anterior a octavo grado, las cosas entre nosotros… cambiaron. Así que tome una oportunidad y lo besé."

"Siempre dando el primer paso, ¿no?" Kurt le toma el pelo afectuosamente.

"No demasiado pronto, en algunos casos." Contesta Blaine quedamente, y Kurt se sonroja.

"¿Así que qué paso?" Es la primera vez que David habla desde hace un rato y agarra a los dos con la guardia baja, interrumpiendo el momento. "¿Con el chico que besaste?"

"Él, um... no se lo tomó muy bien." Se ríe Blaine entre dientes. Kurt le lanza una mirada empática, pero Blaine sacude la cabeza. "Oh, no. Era gay. Definitivamente gay. O al menos bi. Pero no creo que estuviera en términos con eso, en el modo en el que yo empezaba a estarlo… Como que perdió el control. Realmente no hablamos después de eso."

"Lo siento." Dice Kurt quedamente. "Eso es- Lo siento."

"No lo sientas." Dice Blaine. "Al final de cuentas, eso afirmó todo el asunto gay para mi." Se voltea a ver a David expectante, pero David cruza los brazos incómodamente y Blaine sabe que no está compartiendo. "¿Eso es todo?" Pregunta.

Antes de que David pueda responder, Kurt se levanta de la silla y se sacude los jeans. "Voy a usar el baño." Anuncia. "Tómate algo de tiempo para pensar sobre eso."

En la puerta, sin embargo, se detiene y se voltea para mirar a Blaine, ofreciéndole algo entre una silenciosa disculpa y una petición de ánimo. Una vez que él está fuera del cuarto, Blaine se inclina hacia adelante, codos en las rodillas. "Mira." Empieza en voz baja. Los ojos de David se agrandan. "Sé que estás incómodo. Creo que es obvio que hay una… tension aquí." Dice, eligiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente.

"Hombre, sé honesto." Se enfuruña David, inclinándose hacia abajo en su silla. "Odias mis pelotas."

La boca de Blaine se convierte en una línea. "No nos veo convirtiéndonos en mejores amigos pronto." Dice, todavía luchando por ser diplomático. "Pero he estado donde tú has estado. Sé lo que es."

"Tú no hiciste lo que yo hice." Dice David, y su voz es tan baja que Blaine tiene que luchar para oirla. "Tú no hiciste- lo que le hice a Kurt…"

"No." Dice Blaine simplemente. "No lo hice. En realidad, estuve en el otro extremo de eso." David alza las cejas y Blaine no sabe el _por qué_, qué lo posee para hacerlo, porque él no comparte fácilmente _para nada_. Pero algo le dice que si esto va a ir a algún lado, él también tiene que empezar a hablar. "Lo que le hiciste a Kurt… Odio que lo hayas hecho. Lo _odio_. Y por lo que él pasó, eso- No trivializo eso para nada. Pero podría haber sido mucho peor. Él- Tú no…" Blaine se va achicando y de repente no _puede_ hablar.

Pero Blaine piensa en Kurt, cierra los ojos, traga y se arremanga. Cuando Blaine extiende su brazo, David parece dudoso de moverse pero, lentamente, se inclina hacia adelante y mira la irregular cicatriz que se extiende por el antebrazo de Blaine, justo debajo de su muñeca y hasta pasar su codo. "Jesús." Sisea David.

"Una en mi espalda, dos más en mi pierna." Dice Blaine, bajando nuevamente su manga. "Pero sé lo que es sentirse solo… Y el punto de esto es que no lo estás."

David se inclina en su silla, pero ni cerca tanto como antes, y Blaine reconoce el cambio. "Él quiere que salga." Dice David abruptamente. "Tu-Kurt, él quiere que salga. Y no puedo. _No puedo hacer eso._" Implora, inclinándose un poquito hacia Blaine.

"Nadie va a hacerte hacerlo." Le asegura Blaine. "Sé- mira, sé que es lo que Kurt quiere. No quiere ser el único chico asumido en esta escuela. Pero haz considerado- Kurt te dijo que no cree en sacarte a la fuerza."

"Bueno, si." Dice David, encogiéndose de hombres incómodamente. "Antes de volver dijo eso. Pero-"

"Pero quería que vinieses a estas reuniones." Termina Blaine por él. "Para que estuvieses lo suficientemente cómodo como para hacerle por ti mismo algún día. Pero el principio- nosotros todavía creemos en eso, los dos. No vamos a obligarte a salir. Y cuando antes entiendas esto, más sencillo va a resultar."

David se queda sentado por un largo rato, mirando a Blaine, pero finalmente exhala, largo y lento. "¿Por qué estás hacienda esto?" Pregunta. "¿Por qué- Por qué estás tratando de ayudarme?"

Blaine juguetea con sus manos y mira hacia sus pies. "Kurt quiere ayudarte."

"Tú-Tú realmente te interesas…"Hay un momento de duda que hace que Blaine lo mire inquisitivamente. "Realmente estás enamorado de él, entonces."

Blaine pestañea, sorprendido. Y luego recuerda que parte de la razón por la cual este chico sentado delante de él atormentó a su novio fue porque no sabía cómo lidiar con su sexualidad, porque está atraído por chicos, porque debe haber estado- estuvo – atraído por Kurt. _Besó_- atacó a Kurt. Y en ese momento se le ocurre a Blaine que tal vez David todavía no superó… lo que fuese que sentía. O tal vez, como mínimo, está celoso. Y Blaine desarrolla algo que no es… bueno, no está seguro. No quiere decir que se siente posesivo, pero hay una repentina necesidad en sus venas de mantener su derecho, de dibujar una línea en la arena…

"Si." Dice claramente. "Lo estoy. Me llevó un tiempo llegar ahí, pero no me voy a ir a ningún lado. No a menos que él me mande."

"No lo hará." Blaine arquea una ceja y David se sienta un poquito más derecho, todavía obviamente incómodo, pero un poco más… valiente. "Yo- Deberías ver la manera en la que te mira, hombre. Y por lo que interrumpí…" Se ruboriza y desvía la mirada incómodamente.

Blaine se relaja un poco, sin embargo. Quizás David no le caiga simpático pero entiende, por lo menos, por qué Kurt quiere ayudarlo. Ve lo que Kurt ve. Ve a alguien que quiere salir, alguien que simplemente… _quiere_. Y que está demasiado asustado para hacer siquiera eso. "Ven de nuevo, en dos semanas." Dice Blaine. "Incluso puedes traer a alguien, si quieres-" Los ojos de David se agrandan y Blaine retrocede. "Si quieres." Repite. "A veces, ayuda tener a alguien en la esquina. Pero Kurt y yo estaremos aquí, si tienes más preguntas. Y-"

Kurt entra de regreso a la habitación y ambos chicos se enderezan en sus sillas rápidamente. A Kurt no le pasa inadvertido. "¿Está… todo bien?" Pregunta tentativamente, mirando a los dos.

"Bien." Dice Blaine amistosamente. "Simplemente estábamos concluyendo las cosas."

"Oh." Dice Kurt vacilante. "Entonces, entonces no tienes-" Mira a David esperanzadoramente.

"Estoy bien." Dice bruscamente, escondiendo sus manos en su chaqueta de football. "Él- tu n- Anderson," decide finalmente. "Anderson simplemente estaba diciendo que van a estar haciendo esto de nuevo en un par de semanas."

"Um, ese era el plan." Dice Kurt lentamente, observándolos con recelo. "Pero si no tienes ninguna pregunta-"

"No- No lo sé." Lo corrige David. "Pero vendré la próxima vez. Al menos por la comida gratis."

La boca de Kurt se retuerce en un intento de no reírse, pero asiente rígidamente y deja que David lo sobrepase camino a la puerta. "Karofsky." Lo llama Blaine. David se voltea ligeramente. "Lo que se dice aquí, queda aquí."

La nariz de Karofsky se arruga un poco. "¿Como en Las Vegas?"

Blaine se ríe un poco. "Como en Las Vegas."

Una vez que David abandona el cuarto, Kurt se mueve hacia Blaine. ¿Qué le dijiste?" Pregunta.

"No demasiado." Dice Blaine. "Solo que debería volver. Que lo que estás ofreciéndole es real."

"Estoy seguro que entendió eso." Dice Kurt irónicamente. "Dijiste algo que lo hizo cambiar de idea sobre esto, que lo hizo estar más cómodo…"

"No voy a confesar mis más profundos y oscuros secretos." Dice Blaine, y es mayormente verdad; se las arregló para decirle a Karofksy del baile sin exactamente contarle mucho de nada. "Pero creo que entiendo por qué quieres ayudarlo."

Kurt le sonrie. "Te amo." Dice suavemente. Blaine se ríe, pero Kurt lo golpea en el brazo y envuelve el cuello de Blaine con sus brazos. "No, es en serio. Eres como el novio perfecto." Le sonríe.

"No soy perfecto."Le recuerda Blaine, pero acomoda sus manos en las caderas de Kurt con una sonrisa.

"Vas a besarme de nuevo, ¿no?" Reflexiona Kurt.

"Si." Murmura Blaine, inclinándose un poco.

"Mantente alejado del queso." Le advierte Kurt y Blaine se está riendo mientras presiona sus labios contra los de Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, bailen, sonrían<strong>

**Estrella**


End file.
